


【翔润】总裁的助理真可怜

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】总裁的助理真可怜

“总裁，您五分钟以后有一个会议。”

“嗯。”

“总裁，公文包我来给您提吧。”

“嗯，你拿着吧。”

“总裁距离下个会议还有半小时，您休息一下，剩下的事情我来处理就好。”

“嗯。”

……

“樱井，你把这个去复印一下。”

“好的总裁！”

“樱井！怎么还没好？”

“抱歉，马上就来总裁！”

“樱井！你今天居然迟到了五分钟！”

“真是非常对不起！下次一定不会了总裁！”

今天的松本株式会社，员工们一如既往地暗自唾弃着不苟言笑待人苛刻的总裁松本润，默默同情着不论怎么认真工作都得不到一句称赞一个笑脸的助理樱井翔。

做松本总裁的助理，真可怜！

真亏樱井桑能坚持这么长时间呢。

另外的那个助理，今年已经换了五个了吧？

是啊，除了樱井桑，没人能受得了松本总裁。

员工们的窃窃私语没有传到松本润的耳朵里，却被樱井翔了解的一清二楚。

金丝边眼镜背后闪动着狡黠的神色，樱井翔勾起一侧唇角，你们这些愚蠢的人类啊，对事实与真相一无所知。

 

“咔哒。”总裁办公室有人推门而入。

“我应该说过不要随便进来的吧，出去。”松本润头都不抬地下了逐客令，语气严厉。

那人闻言不仅没有出去，还反手把门锁上了。

“你听不懂我的话吗？”总裁大人抬起头，神情十分不满。

我倒要看看，是哪个……

看清进来的人是谁以后，松本润就把剩下的话吞了回去，眼睛睁得圆圆的，盯着对方越走越近，直到把双手按在巨大的办公桌上，探出身子直视松本润的眼睛。

“我确实没听懂，要不你再说一遍，松，本，总，裁？”樱井翔笑眯眯地说道。

此刻的助理完全变了一副样子，金丝边眼睛摘了下去，完美的三七分被他自己梳成了大背头，西装衬衫领带早就不知道脱哪里去了，低领黑色打底衫，黑色皮裤大皮靴，还有一件黑色的皮外套，上面点缀着几个尖利的铆钉。

整个儿一行走的荷尔蒙。

“你……嗯……我，我叫你，叫你出去，你，哈啊，你听不懂我的话吗……呃啊——”松本润毫不示弱地直视樱井翔，嘴里却只能吐出支离破碎的话语。

因为对方从口袋里掏出手机，点看什么APP之后，手指向上缓慢滑动，一边滑，一边饶有兴趣地欣赏着松本润神色的变化。

从眉眼凌厉到眼泪汪汪，只不过用了十秒。

“那好吧，既然总裁大人发话了，小的还是走好了。”樱井翔摆出一个十分无辜的神色，收起手机，潇洒转身，同时再心里开始默数。

一。

二。

三。

四……

“等一下……”

嗯，还行，比上一次多坚持了一个数的时间。

“不许走！”

继续向门口走。

“听见了吗，站住！”

脚步不停。

“别走！”渐渐变成了哀求。

充耳不闻。

“求你了翔君——”甚至染上了哭腔。

终于站定了。

“你应该叫我什么？”刻意压低的声音回荡在偌大的总裁室里。

“现在是上班时间……”

“我已经让外面的秘书走了。”

“我还有工作没处理完……”

“明天再弄也来得及。”

“我不，是你下午出门之前硬要……”

“你也没拒绝不是么？既然没拒绝，就说明你同意了。快点，你应该叫我什么？”樱井翔的脸上露出了些许不耐烦的神色。

“翔君……啊——！”松本润话音还没落，就被一个尖叫代替了，一身皮衣的人掏出手机又猛地向上一滑，让他猛地挺了一下后背，又迅速弓了下去，上半身伏在桌子上，汗水打湿了额发，显得狼狈不堪。

眼尾飞红，喘息连连，不自在扭动的时候，又显得格外诱人。

“你还有一次机会。”樱井翔的语气近乎冷漠。

“……”松本润趴在桌子上喘息着，半天说不出来话。

“快说。”

“……主人。”

“大点声，我听不见。”

“主人！难受，我好难受！”松本润终于受不了了，大声呻吟一样地喊出来，撕破了所有的脸皮，什么害羞，什么难为情，全他妈的是狗屁，此刻他只想让西装西裤下藏着的小东西们赶紧停下来，他要被折磨疯了。

听到了满意的回答，樱井翔终于在手机上下调了两个档，“早说不就行了，磨叽这么长时间，受苦的还是你。”

虽然嘴上这么说，樱井翔心里清楚得很，对方十有八九还挺享受的呢。

这事儿，早在俱乐部里第一次见到松本润，他就猜到了个大概。

 

几乎没人知道，表面上霸气又不近人情的松本润松本总裁，其实是个彻头彻尾的抖M，玩儿的越狠越兴奋。

东京都最豪华的SM俱乐部，松本润是常客，他在那里的代号是MJ，也是俱乐部的工作人员又爱又恨的对象。

每一次MJ的到来，都会带来大量的收入，他从来不是个吝惜金钱的客人，一掷千金一掷万金对他来说都是家常便饭。

不过可恨的地方就在这儿了，这家伙，龟毛又事儿多，大量的收入背后是大量的麻烦，气场盛，嘴还损，已经气哭了俱乐部里所有的女调教师，他不喜欢女人，偏偏还不说，那些姑娘使劲浑身解数也没让他射出来，末了这人还挺着一根擎天柱连损带贬，中心思想无非是“就你们这点出息还想着当女王，怕不是一个个其实都是M吧。”

这个刺头金主虽然不论自己爽没爽透都会按价付钱，但他已经成功地让好几个女调教师从这里辞职了，并且扬言宣告，“这家俱乐部，有MJ没我，有我没MJ。”

俱乐部也没处哭去，这年头调教师难找，可金主更难找，尤其是这种抖M金主，不用担心会玩坏俱乐部里的小M，也不用担心会损坏什么道具——调教师弄坏道具是要扣工资的，一边是只赚不赔的买卖，一边是虽然难找但还有得招的调教师，两害相权取其轻，还是去找调教师吧。

这个代号为SS新聘来的调教师，拯救了这个俱乐部，也彻底断送了他们的稳定生意，俱乐部把他列入了业界黑名单，不过彼时人家已经完全不在乎了。

据说SS干这行已经好几年了，是从别的地方跳槽到这里的，因为听说这儿工资高。

第一天上工，他就被潜规则了——安排给他的客人就是那个集福泽谕吉和事儿精为一体的MJ。

调教室里发生了啥没人知道，只不过后来发生的一系列事情让俱乐部上上下下的员工都非常消化不良。

自那次调教以后，MJ从每周来一次变成了每周来两次，最后变成了隔天来一次。这样的日子持续了三个月，俱乐部老板数钱数到手抽筋，给SS涨了好几次工资，只盼望着他能长久地让这棵摇钱树以这样的频率来撒钱。

第四个月的时候，领完了新开的工资，SS和MJ一起消失了。

他们再也没出现在这间俱乐部。

 

曾经的调教师SS、现在的总裁助理樱井翔，正站在房间中央，手里攥着手机似笑非笑地看着自己的客户兼男友MJ——松本润。

从被这个人调教，到从身至心地完全离不开他，仅仅只过了几个月而已。现在两个人稳定的关系已经持续了两年，并且松本润和樱井翔都十分清楚，这样的关系还会一直持续下去。

“你说你难受，是吗？润？我的小猫咪？”樱井翔又向着办公桌走去，一步，一步，皮靴的鞋跟磕在坚硬的大理石地面上，刻意绕过前面铺着的地毯，“嗒，嗒”的声音，似乎敲响在松本润的心尖上。

也敲开了他欲望的大门，浑身燥热，他现在只想扒下这身碍事的西装，一丝不挂地被樱井翔按在身下，任由他在自己身上驰骋，他已经中了这种名叫“樱井翔”的毒，全世界，只有一个人能解。

“是，我难受，好难受啊翔君，主人~”松本润在老板椅上没骨头一样地扭着，刚想从上面站起来，就被一根手指按着额头定在了原地。

“我允许你站起来了吗？”樱井翔沉下脸，小家伙你是越来越大胆了啊，看来今天不给你点教训，你都快忘了谁是主人了！

从口袋里掏出了一个连着细铁链的黑色皮质项圈，樱井翔丢到松本润怀里，“自己戴上，扣到最后一个扣。”

“主人……”最后一个扣不仅窒息感比较明显，还会在脖子上留下痕迹，明天上班怎么办？

“快点！我已经安排好你出差一周了！”樱井翔语气里含着警告，“再磨蹭你今晚就别想射出来了！”

吓得松本润赶紧拿起项圈戴在了脖子上，两人交往这么长时间，他可清楚，樱井翔绝对是个说到做到的人。

项圈收紧到最后一个扣眼，闪着银光的细铁链另一头被交到了樱井翔手里，满意地点点头，“好了，脱衣服吧。”

这句话在松本润听来与天籁无异，布料摩擦在那两个位置上的感觉，简直是太糟糕了！

三两下就把自己脱了个精光，手指在触摸到内裤边缘的时候被制止了，“等一下，内裤不要脱。”

“可是……”

“嗯？”

“好，好的，主人。”在樱井翔危险的眼神下，松本润退缩了。

“让我检查一下，你有没有偷偷动这些小东西。”樱井翔一边说着，一边示意松本润坐到那张单人大沙发上去，抬起双脚蹬到沙发的两个扶手上，两个手臂抱着两个膝盖，将双腿尽量往外拉。

这样就能一览无余。

两个小巧的乳夹夹在他胸前的两点豆子上，被一根细链连起来，链子中间坠着一个金属装饰，金属装饰的重量拉扯着乳首向下，一条同样粗细的链子连在装饰物的 下方，松松地垂下来，消失在了黑色的内裤里。

三角内裤是特殊材料制成的，结实，透气，紧紧地箍在前面，让松本润已经硬了一下午的的性器还老老实实地贴在原来的位置上，抬都抬不起来。

消失在内裤里的细链子连接着一条编起来的细皮绳，皮绳打了一个十分复杂的结，勒着阴茎和囊袋的根部，让他休想射出来一丁点。

内裤后面却分成了两片，只堪堪包住了外侧的臀瓣，后穴则整个露在外面。现在那里延伸出了两条电线，还有一个个头不小的肛塞头露在外面，防止肠液和其他一些东西流出来，樱井翔还记得，今天上午他在那里面射了不少，不过看着松本润这副乖巧听话的样子，就忍不住又有些硬了。

“翔君，你让我射一次！我难受！”松本润开始撒娇，语气蛮横。

看吧，刚刚的乖巧听话全部都是假象，这才是真正的松本润，蛮不讲理，恃宠而骄，总是忘了到底谁是S，谁才是M。

“你不取悦你的主人，居然就想释放出来，天下哪有这样的道理？”樱井翔欺身上前，手握着露出松本润屁股外面的那部分，动作轻柔地在里面搅动，满意地听到了对方的呻吟声，“你说，是也不是？”

“是……哈啊——我错了，嗯……啊——主人我错了！”

樱井翔开始将那东西一点一点往外拽，肛塞后面还连着一个不长但特别粗的假阳具，表面上全是不规则的突起，往出拽的时候还在坚持不懈的震动着。

拽出了一个，樱井翔将开关关上，擦都不擦就随意地扔进了自己带进房间的包里。

还有两条黑色的电线深埋在翻着粉红色软肉的后穴中，同时抓住两条线，用比刚才更慢的速度缓缓拉动，沙发上留下了几滴透明的肠液。

“翔君，翔君，难受~”硬的不行松本润开始来软的，奶声奶气地撒娇，好像是第一次发情还不满一岁的小公猫一样，嗲嗲地叫着。

“难受？”樱井翔似笑非笑，没打算继续吊着松本润，因为他自己也快要忍不住了。

拉开裤子的拉链，尺寸可观的性器就弹了出来，樱井翔低头示意，“难受要怎么办，你应该很清楚吧？”

樱井翔站直了身子，跳蛋也不急着向外拽了，松本润像一条蛇一样滑到地毯上，轻轻吻了一下前端，然后抬起了眼睛，“翔君……”

“操！”暗骂一声，樱井翔最受不了松本润这个眼神，他脱下自己的裤子，坐到了皮沙发上，一手抓着铁链的另一端往上提，示意松本润站起来。

探身向前，樱井翔拉下了那条黑色的，露着屁股的内裤。

扔给松本润一个避孕套，“自己套上，不要弄脏了我的衣服，还有，屁股夹紧一点。”说完就迅速拽出了那两个跳蛋。

把避孕套套在已经有些紫涨的阴茎上，松本润爬上了樱井翔的膝盖，不用润滑和扩张，就坐了上去，把对方的巨大尽数吞没，发出了一声满足的喟叹。

“自己动吧，小猫咪，取悦了我，就让你射出来。”樱井翔声音里带着无限的魅惑，他就看着松本润半眯着眼，一下一下动起了自己的腰。

感受到后穴里的东西越发的胀大，松本润加快了耸动的节奏，一边动，一边用呻吟浪叫般的语调不断重复着，“翔君，啊翔君你好棒，翔君，主人……”

樱井翔的呼吸也跟着粗重了起来，他解开了那条细细的皮绳，在松本润的尖叫声中，两个人一起释放了出来。

今天上午的精液，刚才的精液都积攒在松本润的后穴里，让他的小腹微微隆起，这还不算完，樱井翔动手撸下了那只避孕套，熟练地打了个结之后拍了拍松本润的屁股，“起来跪到地上去，屁股翘起来，不要让任何液体滴下来我警告你。”

被喂了个半饱的松本润这回乖乖听话，在地毯上趴下去撅起了屁股，樱井翔把避孕套塞了进去，还有一个金属的雪茄形状的小玩意。

后面传来的感觉告诉松本润，那个凉凉的小东西是原来插在他笔筒里的碳素笔，忘了是哪个公司的概念产品了。

内裤被重新穿了回去，“笔要是掉出来了，我就抽你二十鞭子。”

“这算是奖励吗？”没想到，松本润扭过头，眼睛亮晶晶地问。

樱井翔差点咬了舌头，他怎么忘了，比起跳蛋和乳夹，松本润更喜欢这种直接的疼痛和刺激，他甚至会在被鞭打的时候射出来。

“我会在打你之前照顾好你前面的。”樱井翔冷笑着，也成功让松本润白了脸。

插着尿道棒被抽鞭子，那就是另外一回事了……

细皮绳被重新系了回去，乳夹间的金属装饰被樱井翔带上了一个小小的电极，细小的电流顺着同样细小的金属链刺激着乳头，松本润很快就感觉到，自己再一次硬了起来。

松本润的其他衣服都被樱井翔随意一卷塞进了包里，背起背包，拽着皮项圈连着的铁链就要往总裁专用的电梯里走。

“翔，翔君！不行！”松本润吓坏了。

“怕什么？电梯除了你谁也不能坐，没有监控摄像头，直通你的专属车库，没有人能看见你，快走吧。”说完就拉扯着铁链，硬把松本润拽进了电梯。

几乎是赤身裸体的站在电梯里，兴奋和害怕交织的感觉刺激着松本润，他甚至开始幻想，回到家之后会有什么样的调教等着他。

瞥一眼旁边的人樱井翔就知道他脑子里想着什么，心下暗笑，我的小润，你现在尽情高兴吧，回家有得你哭呢。

你以为，我为什么给你安排了整整一周的出差时间？

 

一周以后，“出差”归来的松本总裁，出现在了公司里。

似乎是因为睡眠不足，总裁不仅眼下青影浓重，脾气也比平日暴躁许多，一个上午已经有七八个被他臭骂一顿的人灰头土脸地从办公室里出来了。

其中还有一个副总。

“樱井翔呢，叫他进来！”松本总裁近乎咆哮。

樱井翔推了推金丝边眼镜，在众人同情的目光中走进了办公室。

“翔君，揉揉~”谁能想到，刚刚还气势惊人的松本润，一秒钟就化身为可怜兮兮的小猫咪，哼哼唧唧地冲着自己的助理撒娇呢？

“我腰好酸啊，坐着一上午都累死了！”一边抱怨，一边扭着身子站起来，双手环上樱井翔的脖子，把整个人的重量都倚靠在了对方身上。

“真拿你没办法啊。”樱井翔一边感叹，一边顺势托起了松本润的屁股，把人抱起来之后，走进休息室关上了门。

松本润又痛又舒服的尖叫声被隔绝在了房门内。

总裁办公室外，一群支着耳朵听动静的人半天没听见总裁骂人的声音，都摇头叹气，这怕是暴风雨前的寂静吧。

唉，总裁的助理真可怜！


End file.
